K-Unit oneshots
by Sola Haze
Summary: I just wanted to write some oneshots about Cub and K-Unit. Requests are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided I wanted to make a oneshot series about Cub and K-Unit. I mostly accept one word prompts, and also ones with short descriptions, but I will only write about Cub and K-Unit, with additional characters such as the sergeant and possibly text and call from Jack and Tom. I can write both angst and fluff, but no sexual stuff. Considering they're all men, I wouldn't expect any requests for that. Anyway, send requests, review, and enjoy.**

 **This first chapter is about where Cub steals Wolf's "War Journal". Know that I'm not too familiarized with K-Unit entirely, but I have enough sense to know Eagle is a full grown man who acts like one, rather than how people show him as a little kid.**

 **WARNING: RATED T for brief, but intense TORTURE.**

* * *

Wolf swore beneath his breath, searching his bed for the umpteenth time. It wasn't here! He was glad the rest of K-Unit was out. If they saw him this frustrated, they would know something was wrong.

He'd lost his journal. It wasn't like some regular diary. It was the book he'd had with him every day since he joined the SAS. It was full of his experiences, notes, tips, helpful little things, but also his own personal thoughts. Everything. Like when he'd first arrived. When he'd first met the Unit. That time when Fox got drunk and the Sergeant yelled at him. Good times.

But now it was gone. He had left it in his drawer with his socks. Now it was nowhere to be found. He was so consumed in his search that he barely heard the door open behind him.

Cub could barely suppress a snicker at seeing Wolf in this panicked state. Wolf, catching the minuscule noise, stiffened, then whipped around to face Cub. He fixed the younger Unit member with a glare.

"What are you laughing about, Cub?" He snapped, his face a feral snarl, like that of, well, a wolf.

Cub shrugged innocently. "Nothing"

Wolf scowled, turning back to his bunk. "Then go away." He didn't need any other distractions or prying eyes. He rolled his eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps behind him. Couldn't the kid just leave him alone? Come to think of it, why was Cub alone anyway? "Where are the others?"

"They stayed behind." Cub said, coming around to the side of Wolf's bunk, his brown eyes stared at Wolf with curiosity, but a flicker of mischievousness. "Are you looking for something?"

"No."

Cub frowned skeptically. "Then why are you pulling everything apart?"

Wolf once again rolled his eyes, his levels of frustration began to rise. He was running out of patience. "Fine. Yeah. I'm looking for something. Real perceptive, Double-O-Nothing."

Cub scowled for a moment at the nickname, but covered it up with that same mocking curiosity. "What are you looking for?"

Wolf was seriously gonna throw this kid out the door. "None of your damn business."

A smile spread over Cub's features, one Wolf hadn't ever seen on the kid. That mischievous glint was back. "Would it happen to be your... 'war journal'?"

Wolf blinked, feeling his body stiffen. He stared at the kid. It all made sense now. He couldn't find it because it had been stolen. He bared his teeth in a growl, drawing up to his full height. Cub stole his journal. "Where did you put it?" He asked firmly between his teeth, taking a step forth. He towered over the kid, but the younger didn't flinch. "Cub, you damn well better give it back right now."

Cub grinned up at him, putting his hands on his hips. "No thanks. I figured you've been enough of a jerk to me."

A jerk? Hm, maybe. They'd sent K-Unit a bloody school boy, what did you expect? And now this 'school boy' had what rightfully belonged to him. Rough hands grabbed Cub by the shirt. Wolf leaned in closer. "Where is the book?"

Cub didn't feel all that intimidated, despite the fact that the man was twice his size. "I'm not telling you until you stop being such a jerk."

Wolf held him tighter, pulling Cub up a little closer. "Oh, you're gonna tell me."

Cub laughed, only making Wolf angrier. "What are you gonna do? You can't hurt me." He said, despite his terrible position. "Besides, remember who sat through RTI with you?"

Cub never sat through anything with him. He crawled out a tunnel and opened the door. Anyone could do that. "Cub." He began, slowly pronouncing each word. "I've been in the SAS for ten years. That journal has recounts of every battle I've been a part of. You have no idea what I'll do to you if you don't give it back."

Cub rolled his eyes. "You just have to be a little nicer to me, you know." The Kid had no clue what he was getting himself into, did he? "I'm not asking for an apology or anything." Cub muttered. _Even though I kinda deserve one..._

"Ain't gonna happen. Now, where did you put it?"

But Cub didn't answer.

Wolf's anger boiled over. He pulled his arm back and a second later, his fist connected with Cub's jaw with a loud crack. The hand holding him up let him drop to the floor.

Cub gagged on the coppery taste in his mouth. He held his aching jaw in one hand, using the bunk to try and pull himself back up. He coughed, spitting out a little bit of the red liquid in his mouth. "S-seriously, Wolf?"

"Give it back!"

"You sound like a little kid!" He said, pulling himself up, but lost the energy and simply laid face down on the bunk.

Rough hands seized him and roughly rolled him onto his back, pinning his arms at his sides. For a brief moment, staring up at the SAS man standing above him, he felt actual. "I swear to god, Cub, tell me where it is right now or else."

Not even a bleeding tongue could keep down Cub's biting remark. "Or else what?"

For a moment, there was silence. Cub felt two warm fingers placed on his shoulder. Cub froze. "Being in the SAS for ten years, you learn some things." Wolf smirked at the blonde's unease. "Ever heard of the parascapular nerve?"

Cub had. He'd learned about it in karate. A pressure point in the shoulder that, when compressed correctly, produced intense pain. He'd never seen it preformed, but the threat was enough to make his mouth go dry. "You wouldn't."

Wolf applied a little pressure, not enough to trigger the nerve, but enough to enforce the threat. "I would. Where is it?"

Cub swallowed, his heart pounded in his ears. "The Sergeant will know. You'll be binned."

Wolf shook his head, holding a tighter grip on Cub's pinned arm. "The Sergeant won't ever find out, especially if I hit you hard enough afterwards. Where is it?"

Cub bit his lip, feeling a chill run down his spine. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to give in at the first threat. He would show Wolf he was tougher than that. "You're a real jerk, y'know."

Wolf shrugged indifferently. "Suit yourself."

Cub only had a split second to register Wolf's fingers digging into his shoulder before a blinding pain shot up his shoulder and through his upper body. He opened his mouth to release an agonized scream, but before he could, a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling any noise that would escape. It was absolutely unbearable. It felt like needles being driven into his arm, through the muscles, stabbing repeatedly, like twisting a knife.

He screwed his eyes shut as he uncontrollably screamed into Wolf's hand. How could you cause this without penetrating the skin? It _hurt!_ It _really_ hurt! How could even a jerk like _Wolf_ do something like this to a _kid?!_ That journal must be something important.

He could barely muster the control to force the pleas from his lips. He wanted it to _stop!_ _Anything_ to make it stop! He would do _anything!_

"Wolf!... s-stop!" He cried between screams. "P-p... _please!_ "

After another few seconds of complete _agony_ , Wolf eased up on the pressure, and Cub heard a viscous growl next to his ear. "Where is it?"

Cub breathed for a few seconds, trying to compose himself. Using the little energy he had left, he used his uninjured arm to point to the space between his mattress and the bunk's frame.

Wolf straightened up, reaching a hand into the mattress of the upper bunk, retrieving an old book. He smirked to himself, leaving Cub to lay limb on the bunk. "Well, Double-O-Nothing, hope you know not to ever do that again." He snorted a laugh. "How did you ever get into special ops?"

Wolf grabbed Cub by the shirt once more and dragged him over to the door. He looked at the kid with one last threat. "I don't wanna see you until the rest of the Unit is back. And if you even _think_ of telling the Sergeant, you'll regret it."

With that, he threw Cub out the door and into the mid-February snow, closing the door. He didn't care if the kid didn't get up, he just cared that he had his War Journal back.

And as he returned to his bunk, a thought briefly crossed his mind. This would make an interesting entry.

* * *

 **Yeah, I just wanted to write this just because. I love writing about the suffering of others :) I don't actually know how long Wolf has been in the SAS. I just guessed. I stole the parascapular pressure point from _Star Wars: Rebel Force - Hostage_. No clue if it's a real combat pressure point. No clue why they'd talk about it in karate. Just figured Ian would put Alex in really intense hand-to-hand combat type karate. Please review and send requests! Hope you liked it.**

 **~ Sola Haze**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I just wanted to write this cute little chapter. Cub is a little OOC. Also, K-Unit is a bit more accepting of Cub, so this might be after Stormbreaker. No clue. I just wanted to write something fluffy.**

 **In this chapter, it's the Sergeant's birthday and Cub convinces K-Unit to do something nice. Just cutesy fluffy garbage ^-^ enjoy~**

* * *

Exercise ended late that day, and an exhausted K-Unit sat in their cabin. The Sergeant had been working everyone harder lately, and no one knew why. Spring was coming soon, and everyone prayed for the day the Winter weather would melt into a warmer climate. How ironic. Outside right now, a snowstorm raged and the wind howled.

Snake had decided to occupy his time by cleaning a gun and organizing his closet. SAS rules extended even to the state of their rooms. Most of the other men had taken the liberty of taking a rest in their bunks. Yes, it had been a _long_ day.

Snake finished putting his gun back together, placing it aside. He sighed quietly, staring out the white window. Exercises in Winter were always harder, any SAS man could agree on that. Perhaps the others had the right idea. Maybe he should take a rest too.

His thoughts were interrupted by an almost inaudible snipping, accompanied occasionally by the sound of crumpling paper, and irritated noises. He was about to ask what that was, but Wolf beat him to the punch.

"Cub, would you keep it down?" He whispered loudly, rather hissed.

Snake looked up to see Cub sitting up on his bunk, toying with something in his hands, his expression one of undivided focus. A look of annoyance flitted across his young face. "They're _scissors_ , Wolf."

Wolf put a hand to his forehead, growling. "I've got a splitting headache!"

Cub shrugged "Well, it's not _my_ fault the Sergeant yelled in your ear."

Snake could see where this was going. Nowhere good. Time to interrupt. "Hey, Cub, what are you doing?"

Cub never looked up from his work. "Trying to make a card."

Fox rose from his bunk and approached the bed. "Really?" He looked up over the edge of the bed at what Cub was making. "It looks more like a snowflake. A really messy snowflake."

Cub scowled, pulling his paper out of view. Snake rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Fox."

Eagle propped himself up on his elbow. "Making a card? For someone's birthday or something?"

"Yeah."

Eagle tilted his head. "Whose?"

Cub shrugged. "The Sergeant."

Silence fell across the cabin, as if someone had dropped an invisible cloak across everything.

Fox was the first to raise the uncomfortable cloak. "What?"

Cub's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Wolf, seeming to forget his headache, sat up. He leaned around the bunk to look up at Cub. "It's the Sergeant's birthday?"

And for the first time, Cub put down his work. He stared down at the soldiers. "You guys didn't know?"

The men exchanged a look.

Cub scowled. "What?" He snapped. "What is it?"

Fox shook his head. "Cub, the SAS doesn't use ages." He gestured to his fellow men. "Just like we don't use names."

"How did you find out it was the Sergeant's birthday?" Eagle asked.

Cub held up a pad of paper. It had lines and numbers all over it in neat little boxes. "Calendar. The Sergeant lent it to me; he thought it was blank." He showed them the page in February, his index finger tapped today's date. It had a little note scribbled on it in a neat, loopy hand.

 _Happy Birthday, Darling_

 _\- Jolene_

"The calendar was a gift from his wife."

The men once more exchanged a look of confusion. "I didn't know the Sergeant had a wife." Snake said.

Cub sighed. "Do you know anything about the Sergeant?"

The silence was back.

"Why don't you do something nice for him?"

The men pondered the idea. "That's not a bad idea." Fox said.

"Yeah." Eagle agreed. "He's been nothing but a stick in the mud the last few days.

"Maybe for good reason." Snake pointed out.

"So." Wolf swung his feet over the side of the bunk. "What do we do?"

"We could always bake him something." Fox suggested.

Snake nodded. "Yeah, but what?"

"Why not just make him a cake?" Eagle suggested.

"You really wanna bake a cake for the Sergeant?" Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we ask Cub?" Snake suggested. "Since he knows so much about birthdays."

Cub sighed, flopping back onto his pillow. "Ugh," He muttered to himself, putting an arm over his eyes. "Just make him something to eat. Something better than the usual food around here."

It was then that Snake grinned. "I think we can do one better."

* * *

 **I've decided, since it's taking so long, I'm at a loss for ideas, and the first chapter is making me self conscious, that I'd make this into a two-shot. So help me out in the comments by giving me ideas, and stop criticizing me for not getting Cub right or whatever. I'm on the THIRD BOOK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, I finished Skeleton Key (well, by the time I published this, I was finished Eagle Strike.)! I'm on Eagle Strike, and it makes me wanna scream. /spoilers/ when Alex has the gun to Yassen's head, half my brain is like "No, don't do it! You're fourteen! Stop!" And the other half is like "C'mon, you're so close!" Basically, this book frustrates me. Whatever. Thank you all for the positive feedback and ideas. You may recognize some stuff from the reviews. So, in this chapter (next chapter), K-Unit tries to make a cake. Dun dun dun! Meh, whatever, enjoy.**

* * *

K-Unit spent maybe twenty minutes planning how it was gonna go down. They'd already decided a cake was in order, after all, what else do you give someone on their birthday?

They were going to sneak into the kitchen after dark and make it then. It would be past the Sergeant's birthday by the time they were done, but that didn't matter.

Unfortunately, the kitchen was locked after everyone leaves, so they'd need to steal the key before the day was over, and they had the perfect person to do it.

"No," Cub said, crossing his arms. "Not doing it."

"Why not?" Snake asked. "You're Double-O-Nothing, right?"

Cub scowled. "Would you stop-" he shook his head. "I'm not getting in trouble for your crazy plan."

"C'mon, Cub," Eagle said. "Don't be a-"

"Cub," Fox cut in. "We're a Unit. We help each other out. We work together." he said. "You're part of the Unit, too, remember?"

Cub looked like he wanted to protest, but sighed. "Fine. I'll help you."

"Yeah!" Eagle grinned, patting him on the back. "Knew you'd come around!"

Cub rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Someone'll have to distract them, though."

* * *

So, later that day they began the plan. Once the kitchen was locked up, the staff began walking out to their quarters. They'd already picked out the one who had the key. A tall, dark-skinned man with close-cropped black hair and hazel eyes. He only spoke a little English, barely enough to ask the time. He was a Frenchman, but luckily Snake spoke French fluently.

Snake pulled him aside and began to chat with him, and from what Cub could understand, he was talking to him about one of the other cooks, some false gossip about another cook who was not following regulation.

Cub approach from behind, trying to reach the cook's jacket pocket. Luckily it was a loose jacket.

" _Vraiment? Je vais avoir un mot avec lui._ " He heard the cook say as he reached for the pocket. He could see the keys glistening in the dying daylight.

Snake nodded. " _Oui, je ne ferais pas confiance à ce qu'il cuisine. Je le vis commencer sans assainir ses mains._ "

Cub reached forward. So close...

Suddenly, the cook shoved his hands in his pockets. " _C'est inacceptable. Cela ne sera pas toléré dans ma cuisine!_ "

Cub swore under his breath. He made eye contact with Snake, clasping both his hands in front of him, the gesture of a handshake. Snake understood.

" _Je ferais attention. Il serait vraiment malheureux que quelqu'un soit empoisonné._ " Snake said.

" _Merci d'avoir attiré mon attention ceci-dessus._ " The cook said. " _Ceci sera traité._ "

Snake held out a hand for a handshake, a common gesture of courtesy in France. " _C'était bon de vous parler._ "

The French cook reached out a hand to shake hands with Snake, leaving the lanyard hanging out of his pocket, dangling in the wind. " _Tu aussi, mon ami._ "

Cub took his chance, and carefully grabbed the keys out of his pocket, slipping them into his own jacket. Success!

A second later, the cook turned around and saw him. He looked confused for a second but then nodded. " _Tu ne devrais pas sortir ŕ cette heure, garcon._ "

The cook likely didn't expect Cub to speak french, but he nodded and replied fluently. " _Je ne le ferai pas, monsieur. Je suis désolé._ " He turned away. " _Passe une bonne nuit._ "

* * *

"Alright," Cub tossed the keys onto the table, "I did your dirty work. Now go."

Wolf nodded, picking up the keys. "Boys, we have our ticket in."

Eagle fist pumped. "Yes! The Sergeant's gonna love this!"

Snake patted Cub on the shoulder. "Thanks for doing your part." He said. "I didn't know you spoke French."

Cub nodded. "Yeah, my uncle had me learn it from, likely two years old."

Fox chuckled. "That was crazy but worth it."

Cub shrugged. "No crazier than some other stuff I've done."

"Well, now that we have our ticket in, we've gotta get to work," Wolf said.

"Hold on," Cub said, raising a hand. "Do any of you even know how to bake a cake?"

The men exchanged a look. "I'm an okay cook," Eagle said.

"I can make a good salad," Fox said.

Snake thought for a moment. "I know a specialty French recipe for pasta."

Wolf shrugged. "My cooking's never killed anyone."

"And if we can do all that," Eagle said, "how hard can a cake be?"

 _Great._ Cub thought. _They're going to poison the Sergeant._

* * *

 **French Translations:**

 **Cook: Really? I'll have a word with him.**

 **Snake: Yes, I would not trust what he cooks. I saw him start without cleansing his hands.**

 **Cook: This is unacceptable. That will not be tolerated in my kitchen!**

 **Snake: I would take care. It would be really unfortunate if someone was poisoned.**

 **Cook: Thank you for bringing my attention to this. This will be dealt with.**

 **Snake: It was good to talk to you.**

 **Cook: You too, my friend.**

 **Cook: (To Cub) You should not be out at this time, boy.**

 **Cub: I will not, sir. I am sorry. Have a good night.**

 **I thought it would be canon that Snake would know French. Also, I'm using the stuff I learned in French class! In France, it is common courtesy to shake hands.**

 **So, this is part 2 of three. I just know people have been impatient, and I wanna get this out there, mostly because it'll be a while before I finish the final part. It's so hard to write the Sergeant's reaction. And, man, Google must think I'm crazy with how much I've been searching "how to ruin a cake". lol, anyway, I've been getting into TMNT lately. I love it! It's like Ninjago, but not nearly as stupid. I may write some stuff for that, but not likely. Anyway, keep reading!**


End file.
